Reaper God Of Tokonosu City
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Inspired by: Demon God Of Tokonosu City. The Fourth Shinobi War is over, everyone of his precious people have died. With nothing left for Naruto the Nidaime Juubi, he go's to another world where he will find peace but another apocalypse is beginning in another world that will shed lots of blood and lives. Semi-Dark Naruto. Extremely Smart Naruto, Multi Bloodline Naruto, GodlikeNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Inspired by: Demon God Of Tokonosu City. The Fourth Shinobi War is over, everyone of his precious people have died. With nothing left for Naruto the Nidaime Juubi, he go's to another world where he will find peace but another apocalypse is beginning in another world that will shed lots of blood and lives. Semi-Dark Naruto. Extremely Smart Naruto, Multi Bloodline Naruto, Godlike Naruto Naru X Harem.**

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was finally over. After the Allied Nations decided to recall Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, and Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchurriki, the tide of the War had changed in favor of the Allied Shinobi. Naruto had managed to aid the several squads against the Zetsu clones, using his Kyuubi Chakra Mode to its limit, decimating the numerous members of Tobi's army. Killer Bee and E both fought and defeated Muu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and the Sandaime Raikage respectively with relatively minor injuries. Gaara fought and defeated his father, the Yondaime Kazekage, in a pitched fight. All over the battlefield, the Allied Nations were able to emerge victorious in several battles.

Unfortunately, that did not mean that they didn't suffer any casualties. The First squad had lost over half of its Shinobi during their fight with the revived Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, a quarter was suffering from chakra exhaustion and others had died from their wounds. Medical centers were swarmed with the bodies of countless Shinobi, all suffering from extensive damage. Several medic-ninja were assassinated by Zetsu's clones, using various Henge to catch them off guard. Things became even worse when Muu, who made a double the second he was about to be killed, summoned what the Allied Nations soon came to discover as Tobi's ultimate weapon. A Shinobi feared throughout the lands as one of the most powerful man in the world, equal to Senju Hashirama only. A man who led the Uchiha clan to greater heights than before with his brother. A man who was able to control the Kyuubi during his fight with Hashirama.

Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the first to discover the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

They had appeared at Squad 4's location, a few minutes after Gaara's battle with his father. The Shinobi there soon bore witness to Edo Tensei Madara's power. Within two minutes, Madara had razed the Squad to the ground, sparing Gaara and Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, to spread the word of his return. Soon, reports were sent to every Allied Shinobi of Madara's return, shocking those who believed that Tobi's identity was Uchiha Madara and the Five Kage soon gathered to face the resurrected Uchiha while Naruto and Killer Bee headed towards Tobi's location.

The two Jinchurriki had met their masked foe at the midpoint of their journey and immediately launched their attack. Tobi had turned the previous Jinchurriki into his new Paths using the Rinnegan he stole from Nagato and was able to keep the two at bay with little trouble. It was at that time that Naruto, who had recklessly abused the usage of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, succumbed to unconsciousness.

After coming to and hearing of Killer Bee sacrificing himself to ensure his escape from Tobi, Naruto threw himself into training like a madman possessed. The 5 Kage had been soundlessly defeated by Edo Madara and bore several marks of their defeat. Gaara had lost his left arm, E's face was horribly disfigured by Madara's Susano'o, Onoki lost the use of his legs and Mei had her right arm disintegrated. Tsunade had been the least injured, though that was because she used her Mitotic Regeneration jutsu before they returned from their slaughter at Madara's hands. After their defeat, Madara had decided to amuse himself by giving them five years to train the Kyuubi Jinchurriki for a one on one battle at the Akatsuki Base in Amegakure. After leaving them, he killed Tobi and Sasuke, taking their eyes as well as Tobi's Paths, as well as manipulating the revived Itachi to trap Kabuto in Izanami before releasing Edo Tensei. However, Madara was able to remain in this world even after Edo Tensei was released, waiting for his fight with the last Uzumaki.

With no time to waste, every Shinobi and Kunoichi that survived the War immediately came forward to train Naruto for the upcoming fight. Kurama had also decided to aid Naruto, stating that between he and Madara, he would pick Naruto any day. With determination in his very being, Naruto accepted the training from the Five Nations.

His first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He had been forced to train with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect to the position of his feet, his breath pattern. Gai had also taught him to use various other weapons such as nunchaku, bo, scythes, and several other non-blade weapons.

Year Two focused on his Ninjustu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was learning Lightning manipulation that his Bloodline Limit awakened.

The third year, which was originally set aside for Genjutsu was used to master his bloodlines Tenton Karada his body/chakra bloodline and his doujutsu Saikyo No Me. When he first unlocked his heritage his mind became clearer, his chakra increased and flowed more easily plus his body felt changed like it was improved, he tested out his body to his shock was 4x better than what he had before he awakened his bloodline. His reaction time and reflexes were increased to superhuman levels that made Kages look slow in comparison, his chakra had a better calming effect than those of the senju. With permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and the others found a scroll detailing the that told of the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Tenton Karada and Saikyoku No Me. With these two he found out his regeneration was increased tenfold, his bones were stronger than a Kaguya's and found he could figure out stuff more easily by analyzing them with his eyes. Boosting his incredible learning rate to inhuman levels allowing him to soak up all his Genjutsu lessons in two days time. He could even modify the weaker ones thanks to his now above Kage-level chakra control and reserves reaching those of the Hachibi's, The more dangerous ones he could do with no handsigns or just needed eye contact.

His four year was spent in Tetsu No Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bushin method with his Supreme Eye, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana as well. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune, enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After two months of constant metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, Naruto made three blades thanks to his massive clone usage. His first blade was a blood-red nodachi the length of him with a rectangular guard with a red tassel at the end. His second was a katana with a silver blade with a purple hilt that had the spirit of flame in it. His third was a daito with a black blade long as his height. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with a short length of a chain that could extend with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the Hilt. He named these blades Benihime, Ryujin Jakka, and Tensa Zangetsu.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every Shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank Shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful Shinobi. He also made several batches of clones to study Fuinjutsu, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a seal master like his father and Jiraiya.

**Amegakure**

Within the quiet village of Ame no Kuni, Uchiha Madara sat in a meditative position on top of the Gedo Mazo, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He kept his face blank at the sudden chakra signature that appeared within the walls of the village, though he was filled with anticipation at the fight he was about to have. Kabuto, the one who had revived him, had raved on about the boy's achievements in defeating Kakuzu, Nagato and even his former pet Kurama as well as his intriguing growth rate. To be honest, the only reason he let the Five Kage live was to amuse himself by watching them fail to defeat him over and over again. However, as he prolonged the fight to allow their weakness to really sink into their minds, an idea had sparked in his head. 'Why not give these fucking ugly people time to train their so called 'Child of Prophecy'? If he's as they say he is, it'll be quite the fight to have…'

During the five years he left the Allied Shinobi to train their only hope, he had decided to integrate Tobi and Sasuke into himself. After all, he didn't want to make the fight easy for the boy. And so, after roughly two years of testing his new limits, he decided to "sleep" for the next three years. Now, after five exact years, he was finally going to fight Mito's relative. 'Never did like that bitch…who the fuck gave her permission to seal Kyuubi into her?'

Standing up, he decided to not waste any time waiting for Uzumaki to find him. Activating Jikukan Ido, he teleported himself and the Gedo Mazo to the approaching chakra signature. As he neared its location, Madara's eyebrows went above his hairline at the monstrous size of the chakra. 'My word... this child has such chakra at a young age it's equal to the Hachibi and that's without the foxes chakra.' As he appeared in a swirling vortex, he took in his opponent's clothing. When he first saw the boy, he had almost lost composure in disbelief. Which fucking shinobi wore orange? It was loud, too damn bright and it gave his position away completely.

Now, Naruto is wearing standard Anbu full body armor with fingerless gloves holding seals for his three blades and a customized headband forehead protector that had flames designs on the edges. It reminded him of Jariya, since he too had a customized forehead protector. A black sage cloak with azure blue flames licking the bottom. And last was the necklace he had won from Tsunade so many years ago.

.All in all, he looked like a real Shinobi. "Yo, brat. Hope you've been training your ass off these five years. I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time now and I'd be very disappointed if you don't measure up to my standards."

Naruto silently nodded, somewhat confused with Madara's personality. He had been expecting him to say something about "Uchiha strength' and 'invincible Sharingan.

"_Hey Kurama, wanna use Biju mode on him?"_

Inside him, Kurama snorted at his partner's question. **"Stop asking me questions like that, Naruto. This is Madara we're talking about, you know, the one who could only be defeated by Senju Hashirama? If you even want to survive this fight, I'd suggest that you go all out on him and try to seal him as quickly as possible."**

Naruto mentally nodded, just as Madara leapt from the head of the Mazo and landed in a crouch. The ground underneath his feet as well as surrounding him caved in at the force of his landing. Naruto settled into his own Taijutsu stance, with his left hand stretched out, two fingers curled inwards and three being slightly curved, and his right arm cocked back, making a closed fist. Madara smirked as he slid into his Intercepting Fist stance.

The two shinobi dashed toward each other, Naruto reaching into his pouch for his Hiraishin kunai and Madara already forming hand seals. **"Fire Release: Multiple Dragon Flame Bombs!"** Multiple colossal flames were shot form Madara's mouth, heading toward Naruto who smirked before placing his hands in front of him channeling his wind chakra. **"Wind Release: Massive Repulsion!"** A shockwave of wind shot from his hand dispersing the bombs into nothingness making Madara raise a brow impressed at Naruto's elemental manipulation.

Madara activated his Mangekyo and closed his left eye. **"Amaterasu!" **The black flames that Naruto had come to associate with Amaterasu appeared, forming a defensive dome fire that blocked Madara from Naruto's view. Who quickly analyzed the barrier, Naruto quickly dashed toward the black flames with a scroll in hand and opened it **"Fuka Hoin!" **The scroll sucked all the flames in revealing Madara clad in his susano'o form swing a sword covered in black flames toward Naruto who used his wind affinity to teleport shocking Madara.

Naruto quickly formed three handseals stomping the ground. **"Earth Release Barrier: Mega Earth Dome of Eternal Darkness!" **A dome bigger than a biju erupted from the earth and surrounded Madara and his Susano'o. The dome trembled as Madara striked it trying to escape while Naruto instantly forms his Rasengan while channeling his water and wind chakra into it creating a large Rasengan with a mini snowstorm raging around it. "Let's Go!... **Reito Rasengan**!"

He cocked his arm back and threw the swirling ball, just as his earth dome exploded and for a breif moment, Madara's form was visible before it was engulfed by the Reito Rasengan. A huge snowstorm exploded forming a cloud of ice and flying debris. Naruto summoned Ryujin Jakka from the seal on his left hand and whirled around deflecting a slash from the elder shinobi. Naruto parried another strike and countered with a slash to Madara's shoulder slicing off a part of his shoulder guard. Madara blocked another strike, Channeling wind chakra into Ryujin Jakka Naruto bisected the man's katana in half getting a look of awe. Naruto fired a brutal jab to his chest leaving a dent on Madara's armor only to block an elbow causing a shockwave creating a crater.

The two continued their high-speed attacks, Naruto deflecting and dodging all atttacks while trying to slow Madara down, and Madara trying to break through Naruto's unpredictable movements. After five minutes of furious Taijutsu, Madara leapt away as his fingers blurred as he made more handseals. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" A massive wall of flames expelled from his mouth heading towards Naruto. The massive wall of flames set the landscape ablaze, engulfing everything in Amegakure in an ocean of fire. Madara didn't let up, holding the jutsu for at least four minutes. When he released the technique. Amegakure was hardly even standing at all. All that was left was a barren wasteland, with the Gedo Mazo unharmed from the jutsu.

"Hn? Is this the result of your futile training-" He was startled out of his speech of smugness by one hand grabbing his ankle.

**"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" **With a roar, Madara was dragged into the earth violently as Naruto appeared in a blue flash. Before Madara could even think of breaking free, he was swiftly beheaded by a slice form a Raikiri-empowered Ryujin Jaka and Naruto quickly incinerated his head with a quick **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. **_"That will take him a while to regenerate... Alright Kurama, let's do this!"_

**"You don't have to tell me twice, Naruto" **Within a heartbeat, Naruto ascended to his Tailed Beast Mode. Summoning five clones, Naruto quickly gathered both positive black chakra and negative white chakra while his clones each added their heaven chakra to the increasing orb of destruction. Multiple rings of white flames spun around the Rasengan, which turned into a blinding white sphere with a small sphere of darkness within it. The silhouette of a white Chinese Dragon appeared on Naruto's forearm, made of chakra, and was holding the Rasengan in it's mouth.

A sudden rumbling alerted Naruto to the materialization of Madara's Perfect Susano' stared at the massive ethereal figure that approached and cocked his arm back. The new Rasengan glowed an ethereal light as the Heavenly Dragon roared in defiance. "Hey, Madara! Even If this world perishes you will die with me! **Biju Tenton Ryujin Rasengan!**" Launching the dragon, Naruto quickly formed a BijuuDama and launched it as well. The Biju Tenton Ryujin Rasengan expanded as it absorbed the BijuuDama, swelling to a size at least five time bigger than before.

Madara's Susano'o swung it's sword at the roaring dragon, the flames of Amaterasu coating the edges of the blade. With a resounding roar, the two attacks collided and a huge shockwave was felt. Madara's Susano'o began to exert more strength in its slash while Naruto's Tailed Beast form dug its heels into the ground, unwilling to back down. Unnoticed to both participants, one of Naruto's chakra tails had wrapped itself around the Gedo Mazo. As both fighters drew upon their remaining reserves, the tangled chakra tail jerked, accidentally throwing the Gedo Mazo in the line of fire.

As the Gedo was caught in the middle of the exchange, both combatants had one word to sum up the situation. "Shit."

And with one last unearthly roar, there was no more…

In three hours the entire realm had been lost, planets, solar systems, only the white void was left, and Naruto. He looked around, feeling immensely powerful, as well as sad, he felt like he had lost something but gained something much better. He had gained incredible amounts of knowledge in the space of minutes, and as such his whole mind was in shambles. He sat down on the bright floor and meditated, organizing all the data he had received. He learned the hidden memories of the biju. He already knew that they were originally one being, a God, more powerful than Kami, Yami and the Shinigami. He learned that because the god grew arrogant and attacked the original gods, they worked together to exile him and split him into nine beings, the Biju. Their hatred for the Gods evolved into hatred for humans and they began committing random acts of mass destruction. He also learned that through the fusion he had now become a god. After organizing all this data he stood up, wondering what he should do to relieve eternal boredom.

Naruto sighs in boredom before getting an idea channeling chakra he snaps his finger opening a door to a new world appeared, smiling Naruto walked through after changing to his that of a 15 year old.

**Tokonosu City**

It was a beautiful day in Tokonosu City, people were going on about their business and talking. But in a alleyway three women about the age of 20.

One a tanned female with purple hair. She is dressed in a black T-shirt under a jacket. Along with combat boots, Underneath her T-shirt , she had on a white sports bra under which were DD-cup perky breasts.

The second was a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, the most notable feature was her large JJ-cup breasts. She had long blond hair that extended down past her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair come down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was dressed in a red shirt with black jeans.

The last woman had reddish-brown hair that was kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down each ear. She wore glasses and had light brown eyes; she wore a pink shirt which was covered with a white jacket and a skirt, which showed off her full figure and her large J-cup breasts.

They were Kyoko Hayashi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Rika Minami. They were currently in a alley way being harassed by men.

"Come on babe let me and my friends show you both a good time." the apparent boss said as he stalked toward the girls who were struggling to get away from the two men holding them.

"If you touch us -" Shizuka started

"You'll do what?" the leader interrupted amused

But before they could continue a white door appeared catching their attention as they looked at the door in shock as a blond boy walked out and the door disappeared behind him, they watched as the boy looked around before he looked at them and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto asked

"Beat it shrimp before we kill ya!" another thug said not seeing that he came from a door out of no where.

Heh, I guess no matter where I go there are always limp dick idiots like you guys who always resort to raping chicks just because you can't fucking any!" Naruto sneered while the thugs looked pissed while the girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"What was that punk!?" The leader shouted

"No worries himes I'll handle these wastes of space and you'll be on your way." Naruto said ignoring the leader as the girls blushed, taking a stepped forward and the next thing anyone knew the leader of the thugs was imbedded into the wall. They looked at were he was before, only to see that Naruto was in his place

"_H-how?" _Kyoko,Rika, and Shizuka thought

The thugs backed away in fear letting go of the girls who got out of the way

"W-what are you?" one of them asked in fear

"Don't you worry about that, your embarrassments to the male gender. To attempt rape women is a action I can't forgive so how do you want to die hmm.?" Naruto asked cheerfully

"W-Wait!" Rika shouted when Naruto looked back at her she continued "Don't kill them, because if you do then I'll have to take you to jail." she finished as Naruto nodded

"Fine, I'll just knock them unconscious." Naruto muttered before he advanced on the two thugs and proceeded to beat them unconscious

**Later**

After beating the thugs unconscious and extract information from them, Naruto left after making sure the girls were alright. He was currently on the outskirts of Tokonosu on a hill overlooking the city. He knew that the girls had followed him up here as he sensed them, knowing that they had questions they wanted to ask.

Going through hand seals Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a scroll appeared on the ground ad unrolled itself before he shouted**"Kai!" **a large Japanese estate appeared. Nodding in acceptance Naruto looked to the spot he sensed the three women hiding "Hey you guys can come inside and ask your questions!" he called out before heading inside keeping the door open.

**With Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka**

The three were blushing, they had thought that they had did a excellent job following the blonde that saved them. all the way up here before out of nowhere a large estate appeared in a puff of smoke before he calls them out.

"Come on Kyoko-chan, Rika-chan lets go!" Shizuka said making her way to the estate, excited to explore it and learn about her fellow blonde

"W-wait Shizuka-chan!" Kyoko yelled running as she and Rika ran to their friend who had just entered the estate

That night their lives changed for the better.

**2 years later**

It's been 2 years since Naruto arrived in Tokonosu City, during his time here Naruto learned the ins and outs of the world he was in, he found out that the Elemental Nations currency was the same as this realms. Something that made him happy, he was known as the richest man in Japan. He had made clones of his mother and father as a way to keep up appearances.

He also started to train Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka, the girls made him enroll into school much to his annoyance. But it had it advantages though he met more people and he got to spend all day with Shizuka and Kyoko, since Rika was a cop.

Currently Naruto was laying on the roof of the school looking to the sky. He now stood at 6 feet seven inches with a body most fighters dreamed of having: not overly bulky, a result of choosing brute strength, yet not lean at all. His muscle tone was well defined even through his school uniform, creating an effective intimidating look that drove away all the other males and attracted the females.

He had long blood red hair which had golden tinged ends and framed his face, with his bangs having black tips instead. He had a slightly tan look, a result of constantly spending his time outdoors.

He wore his black school uniform opened with a crimson muscle shirt underneath, with a pair of black jeans.

When he joined the school he hadn't really expected to do well, he had only skimmed through the syllabus once yet he ended up with the highest scores amongst those taking the exam. Some of the teachers had even compared his work with Saya Takagi, their resident genius.

He had been placed in Class 2-A, the teachers had said something about wanting to put him and Saya together, but he hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Naruto! Get your ass up!" smirking to himself Naruto sat up and looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Takagi Saya. She had long pink hair which she mostly kept in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts as well, though she sometimes wore glasses when her contacts dry out, giving her the sexy librarian look. Saya's physique was slender, yet she has large bikini model sized breasts. She wore the female school uniform, which was basically a sailor outfit. The sailor blouses were white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt.

That was another thing Naruto noticed all the females he befriended were well endowed

"Hey Saya-chan, what's up with you today?" He said cheerfully while Saya continued to glare at him

"Shut up Mr. Lazy, the first semester has already started and you're here lazing around, how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at his bored gaze.

"Saya-chan, you know more than anyone else that the principle wouldn't kick me out. His institute has two incredible geniuses that bring much credibility to Fujimi Academy, to kick one out would be giving other schools an advantage to even the playing field, that and I just can't get motivated learning something over that I already know." Naruto said dismissively before Saya sighed and sat down next to him "Ditching class with me now?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"What? I can't spend some time with my friend now?" She huffed, with a ting of pink on her cheeks

Naruto chuckled at her words. "I thought you didn't need friends, Saya-chan?" Naruto asked

Saya huffed once again, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself once again. "In academics, you are smarter then me. Before you came, no one was close enough to truly see things the way I did, not even the teachers could understand me unless I simplified it down for them. I didn't have any friends during my childhood because I was so smart. You, on the other hand, are able to think like me and understand where I'm coming from…you're my friend; my best friend." Saya said softly getting a soft smile from Naruto

"Thank you Saya," Naruto said softly as Saya turned to him she saw he had anime tears flowing down his cheeks "No ones ever said such sweets things to me before!" he cried as he pulled her into a hug getting a massive blush from the girl

Saya sighed in annoyance after getting her blush under control as she hugged Naruto back before she caught a flash of brown and looked in the direction she had seen it appear. Her lips pursed as she saw Miyamoto Rei searching for something, or rather someone.

Rei had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She also had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. She wore the female school uniform and was another friend of Naruto.. Saya knew that Naruto was very popular amongst the female population; even a few teachers had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. He was not only good-looking and smart, but strong as well.

Naruto had competed in the National Kendo Championships awhile back, along with the Fujimi Kendo Club. Saya and her family had gone to watch and cheer him on, not that it was needed. In front of over 300 people, Naruto had demonstrated monstrous power and speed during each of his fights. He ruthlessly dominated each of his opponents, be they man or woman, ending them in less than a minute with a single blow. Even Saeko Busujima , the Captain of the Kendo Club had lasted only for a few minutes, and even then, Saya was sure Naruto had been playing around.

Naruto was also quite friendly to the held-back student; he helped her as best as he could whenever she had a problem and was also content to spend some of his time with her. She didn't know what kind of past Rei had with Naruto, but she didn't know why, she didn't like the way the two were so close. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Naruto to some other person, she didn't want to be alone again.

Naruto sensed a disturbance making it's way to the school so thinking quickly he pulled back from the hug and looked at Saya who looked to him "As you friend Saya, I want you to go to class, Kami knows what Yuriko-chan would do to me if her precious daughter is caught ditching classes." Naruto said with a smile

Saya looked at him for a while and nodded "Ok, I'll see you later then Naruto-kun." she said getting a smile and wave from Naruto

As soon as she was out of sight Naruto narrowed his eyes before he looked toward the front gate of Fujimi academy where the smell of death was coming from

Naruto got ready to jump to the gates to investigate when hand clasped his shoulder, turning he saw 2 men

The first was wearing a white cloak with the kanji for light, he had white hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee, he had golden eyes that had a serious glint in them. The other man was the polar opposite where everything was white in the other man everything was black for him, he had the kanji for death on his cloak

"Kami-jiji, Shini-jiji what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked the two gods that helped him train in his powers

"**It's time for you to make a choice." **Shinigami said

"What choice?" Naruto asked

"**You help them, you will be unable to hop dimensions till the crisis is under control. You leave now and you won't be able to come back." **Kami said _**"Choose the right choice Naruto-chan, if you be selfish here then we will have to strip you of your god status." **_Kami thought

"I'm helping them." Naruto said without a second thought getting smiles from the elder gods

"**Good Naruto-chan, the other gods wanted to know your choice. You are still a young god and if you would've chosen selfishly we would've stripped you of your power and left you here." **Shinigami said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto

"**Get a group to protect Naruto-chan, just know you can't save everyone. Protect your friends for now." **Kami said before vanishing

"**Sigh…good luck kid." **Shinigami said giving a thumbs up to Naruto **"The paperwork I'm going to have…" **Shinigami muttered getting a deadpan look from Naruto. "Shini-jiji why don't you and the others use shadow clones for the fucking paperwork." Shinigami smacked his forehead about never trying that out and gave a nod of thanks to Naruto while vanishing.

Shaking his head Naruto launched himself into the sky toward the gate where he sensed Kyoko.

**With Kyoko**

Kyoko stares at the dead body of one of her colleagues and trys to see if he's alive but not before jumping back to avoid him biting her neck open.

His eyes turned milky white looking dead with a look of hunger in them making her shiver. "Kyo-Chan!" Naruto's voice sounded making her look up to see him land on the zombies head splattering blood everywhere.

"Naruto-kun what is going on?" She asked

He shakes his head in confusion. "I honestly don't know hime this is unexpected but right now we have to get the others out of the building and watch our backs if _Shido _catches up to us." Naruto said shido's name with venom getting a serious nod from Kyoko having a major dislike for the snake-like man who reminds Naruto too much of Orochimaru.

Naruto turns his head toward the gate seeing a horde of them trying to break the gate down. He unseals his sword Ryujin-Jakka as black flames burst from his blade with a red outline to them, jumping 10 feet in the air he swings his sword releasing a massive black fireball burning the entire horde in one move.

Naruto seals his sword as he turns to the school. "Kyo-Chan we need to find Shizu-Chan so we can group with the others to escape from here." Kyoko nods before running into the school where chaos is happening in the halls.

**With Saeko**

Saeko smashes a zombies head in using her bokken while watching Shizukas back as the doctor proceeds to decimate every zombie using a black nodachi her blonde hair flowing from the wind showing swordsmanship better than Saeko's.

"Shizuka-Sensei how are you so good exactly?" Saeko asked

She smiles "Naruto-Kun trained me, Rika, and Kyoko-Chan to fight and I am glad he did that is why I love him." Shizuka sighs dreamily getting an envious look from Saeko who is attracted to Naruto but stomps it down as she remembers he told her about the CRA.

Saeko suddenly got a smile on her face. "You know Shizuka-Sensei Naruto-Kun has to take multiple wives due to the CRA." She said giggling at the nosebleed the ditsy blonde has before snapping out of it hearing a scream. "That was Saya! Let's go Sensei!" Both ran at their top speed toward the location of Saya.

**With Naruto, and Kyoko**

Naruto snaps his head toward the stairs before jumping down with Kyoko hearing Saya's screams _"You bastards aren't getting none of my girls as long as I'm breathing!"_ He thought before landing near the trophy room.

**With Saya, and Kota**

Kota is teenager wearing the standard attire for school and wears framed glasses, right now he is desperately trying to kill more of the horde that are getting closer to him and Saya. "Saya I'm running out of ammo!" He cried out seeing Saya backed into a corner smashing Zombies with what she could but is tiring very quickly.

Saya's back hits a wall leaving her cornered by three zombies that are slowly inching toward her. "NARUTOOOOO!" She screamed as the zombies lunged at her.

**"Kuroi Raikiri!" **Naruto's voice sounded as his black lightning covered hand bisects all three at the waist shocking Kota never seeing his friend do something like that. "Naruto!" Kota yelled happy seeing his friend.

Naruto turns to the other zombies and uses one of his favorite abilties, raising his hands up he snares the zombies in cases of sand **"Sand Coffin!" **With a roar he clenches his fist instantly crushing 15 zombies and lets the sand fall before using his inhuman strength along with his wind affinity to pierce, slice, and behead the zombie horde.

"Kyoko! protect Saya and Kota while I take care of this!" She nods at his orders but see's Shizuka and Saeko burst into the room in mid-air and began joining Naruto in the slaughter of these things.

After 2 minutes of fighting the horde off Naruto flashes in front of the them before swinging his arm releasing a shockwave. **"Wind Release: Massive Repulsion!"** Every last zombie are blasted off their feet and smashed into the walls leaving bloody smears shocking them with what he did.

Naruto sighs and turns to see everyone including a shakened up Rei and Takashi but he notices Hiashi missing. "Guy's where is Hiashi?" He asked getting sorrowful eyes from Takashi and tears from Rei that made him fear for the worse.

"He didn't make it did he." He said quietly getting slow nods from Takashi and Rei who couldn't help but run and cry into Naruto's shoulder sobbing in despair making him hold her close whispering soothing words to her getting Rei to calm down.

Naruto walks to Saya seeing her bawl her eyes out and latches onto him like a lifeline. "Shh Shh I'm Saya-chan it's ok you're safe for now." He said soothingly getting another cry from Saya who begins to kiss him rapidly getting a blush from him and death glares form the girls.

Naruto suddenly hears a voice that made a buried hatred boil in his being. "Well It seems we found more survivors hmm." A oily voice sounded out making everyone's eyes burn with rage and hate turning to see a man with pale skin wearing a suit with smooth black hair and yellow snake-like eyes staring at them with a calculative look in them.

"What are you doing here _Shido!"_ Naruto said coldly flaring his killing intent making Shido and his group sweat as the teacher smiles nervously.

"We just came to look for more survivors so we can escape Naruto-kun." He said nervously making Naruto blanch at how similar he and Orochimaru sound. Narrowing his eyes he holds his hand out **"Bansho'o Tenin!" **He uses his gravity element to pull someone toward him getting an eep showing an orange haired girl with G-cup perky breasts clutched by her shirt in his hand smiling sheepishly.

"Yuuki-hime what are you doing with this snake and his ilk." He demanded darkly getting a meek nod from her while Shido narrows his eyes at her.

"Shi-Shido told me to join me or get left behind." She said sobbing into his shoulder causing the tempature to drop with Naruto's hair shadowing his eyes his eyes transform into his Saikyo No Me showing a black background with a six point star design with a three sided shuriken over it.

"Shido you will stay away from our group I don't want any of your maggots near any of my himes and friends and do not think I won't be watching you." Naruto said in his sub-zero voice devoid of emotion making Shido pale and nod quickly but replaces it with an evil smile that Naruto notices and sends a message to the others.

Watch Your Back around Shido and his group.

Naruto's group and Shido's group then head for the stairs leading down to the parking lot only to see zombies in the main hall getting low curses from some of Shido's group except Naruto's who were taught how to stay calm. "Guy's we need to go one at a time and move very quietly these guy's react to sounds so don't make any noises." He said lowly getting nods from everyone before walking down the stairs dodging zombies while walking toward the entrance calmly.

He opens the door slowly without any sound and signals them to come on seeing none of them near the entrance the others walk down slowly toward the parking lot just when the last person made it out something smacked against the rail on the stairs.

_Clang!_

Everything stopped suddenly as the zombies snapped their heads toward the sound while Naruto grabs the boy and yells. "RUN!" That snapped everyone out of it making them run for their lifes to the bus while Naruto is covering them by blasting and slicing every one of them with Futon chakra with Kyoko and Shizuka.

Slash

Dodge

Counter

Slash

Decapitation

Saeko looks in awe at how elegantly Naruto danced around his enemies with Kyoko and Shizuka covering everyone's blindspots like a team. "Amazing his technique is completely flawless." She whispered while defending the students with Kota, Rei, and Takashi.

**ROAAAAR!**

A growl was heard turning to their left they see dogs missing chunks of skin looking at them with hunger. Shido looks at Yuuki and pushes her towards one of them making her cry out in suprise startling the zombie dogs who charged at her with the others running trying to protect her but were too far away.

She closes her eyes waiting for the pain to come but dosen't feel it looking up she gasps seeing them bisected at the waist with Naruto's hand sparking with black lightning. "Are you alright Yuuki-hime?" He asked concern in his eyes getting a light blush from her at the man who saved her from being raped by Shido's boys

**(Flashback Start)**

_Yuuki screams before getting smacked again by a black haired teenager with his friends behind him leering down at her with perverse intentions Shido behind them smirking smugly until he heard a voice that made him pale. "What are you fucking assholes doing to her?" A cold voice said making everyone turn to the direction to see Naruto Namikaze glaring at them with a murderous expression in his eyes._

_"Beat it Namikaze! This slut needs to learn her place around!" A teenager named Tsunoda grinned before his face paled at Naruto's eyes glinting darkly before blurring the next thing they know the others were knocked out instantly including Shido._

_Naruto looks at her with his eyes back to normal. "Are you alright Miss Yuuki?" He said concerned getting a blush from her as she takes a look to check him out and stops on his crystal blue eyes that hold such kindness like a never ending ocean._

_Naruto notices her staring at him and smiles kindly making her blush more intense. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm fine now thanks to you don't know why people spread such false rumors." She muttered quietly getting a raised brow thinking that some girls would wait a day to call him that._

_He helps her off the ground fixing her clothes and hair back to perfection getting a thankful smile from her and walks away. "You might want to get back to class we can talk later if you want." He offered with a wave before disappearing from view. Yuuki smiles. "I won't forget this Naruto." She muttered before giving each one of her assailants a kick to the balls before walking away in a good mood._

_She had immediately fallen in love with her red haired savior that would continue to grow..._

**_(Flashback End)_**

"Yes. Ruto-kun let's get to the bus- She trailed off as her eyes widened seeing a massive horde of zombies charging toward them making Naruto's eyes harden before getting everyone on the bus while he stands in front of the horde blurring through five handseals **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" **A wall of white flames expelled from his mouth shoot toward the incoming wave incinerating their bodies to ash leaving nothing in it's blazing wake before walking inside the bus and sits down laying his head down in Saya's lap. "Get the bus moving Shizu-chan." Naruto sighed in indifference getting a nod from the busty blond.

20 minutes later everyone on the bus is chatting quietly some crying in fear while Naruto's group is talking quietly so Shido won't hear them. "so Hiashi sacrificed himself to keep you and Rei-chan alive, that's honourable at least he is in a better place now." Naruto smiled sadly comforting a sad Rei who gives him a smile snuggling into his chest while Takashi smiles at his little sister figure before turning to Naruto who raises an eyebrow. "Take care of my little sister Naruto, because should anything happen to her say goodbye to babymaker." He said sweetly getting snorts from Saeko and Saya who were amused.

"Don't worry I will protect her with everything I have, but the thing I'm worried about is the other kids sanity from being around Shido." Naruto scowled at Shido who is giving a speech as if he was preaching while they had fanatical looks in their eyes.

"It's like the beginning of a religion. The Shido religion since he seems to have them basically brainwashed except for the girls that is." Saya said seeing four girls with scared looks giving discreet glances to their group.

Shizuka speaks up. "Guy's we're going to be staying at Naruto's house since he has lots of protection there but not with Shido around he looks to be planning something." She said getting nods from Kota and Takashi but Rei scowls.

"I swear if he even comes near me I am getting off this-" She is cut off by Naruto putting a finger on her lips. "Rei-Chan what have I told you about letting unworthy people get to you." He scolded getting an annoyed sigh from her. "Not to give them any attention Na-Kun." She drawled cutely getting snickers from Takashi who is making whipping motions getting a cute pout from Rei.

Naruto stops as he feels someone glaring at him making him put on his annoyed face turning to Shido's group making some of eep and try to not look at him. "What the fuck are you brats looking at huh!" He said annoyed until the same guy that assaulted Yuuki stood up pulling out a pocket knife.

"I can't stnad you anymore Namikaze i will finally pay you back for that day years ago!" Tsunoda shouted with a crazed look in his eyes getting glares with killing intent shot at him from Takashi, Rei, and Saya who were told by Naruto what this prick tried to do to Yuuki.

**Azure: I so want to this asshole to die!**

Naruto stares at him blankly before laughing mockingly making Tsunoda let out a roar of rage before charging toward Naruto who instantly appears in front of the suprised boy and flicks him on the forehead with a little of his strength that made him fly backwards all the way to the backseats. "Don't mess with those who aren't afraid to kill some moron who whines over not getting what he wants." Naruto said coldly before hearing clapping turning to see Shido looking at him with a mocking smile. "Impressive show Naruto-kun, but I think we need a leader- He is interrupted by a flame covered Ryujin Jakka two feet from his face making him sweat while Naruto glares down at him like an insect. "You lead your own group and I will lead mine don't think I didn't find out about you making Rei's father lose his job because of your teme of a father's influence!" Naruto snarled getting gasps from the girls in Shido's group who look at their teacher in visible disgust before running towards the other side with Saya and the others who give them approving nods making the right choice.

**Azure: Glad some people aren't so stupid afterall Shawn: I agree Azure who the fuck follows a fucking pedophile who looks like Orochimaru?**

Shido grits his teeth in anger at seeing the only females in his group leave now how are they supposed to repopulate (Is this bitch for real?) for their utopia but smiles. "It's only fair if Shizuka-sensei stays with us correct." He said not seeing Naruto come to a screeching halt making everyone even Kyoko pale at what Shido said before Naruto's head turns mechanically toward him with his Supreme eye on full blast snarling he snatches Shido up by his suit before punching the shit out of him (Make the bitch bleed!) leaving his face a bloodly mess before tossing him away like a broken toy making everyone wince in sympathy seeing Shido's face reduced to a bloodly mess.

Naruto opens the doors. "Come on guy's we're leaving I know the way to my home follow me." He said getting nods from his group and a few guys in Shido's group who ignore the cries of "Traitor's" getting smiles from Naruto is nods in satisfaction before walking away from Shido and his lackeys and reach large japanese estate.

He turns to everyone smirking at the stars in their eyes before opening up showing a large main hall with a training room, hotsprings area, kitchen, backyard, living room with Ps3 and Xbox 360 (Which I think are badass) and a music player.

Naruto walks to his music player while everyone is looking at stuff as he presses play playing one of his favorite tracks.

**Move Your Body By Eiffel**

Naruto sits down on the couch bobbing his head to the beat with everyone dancing wildly to the song finally letting the tension go down and dance to their content. "WOOOOHOOOOOO!" A somewhat drunk Saya stumbled into Naruto's lap getting jaw drops from every girl in the vicinity and sniggers from the guys.

A drunk Saya smiles sultrily at him sending shivers down his spine. "Oh Na-kun I want that kiss you promised **Now!"** She said darkly before attacking his lips hungrily initiating a tongue battle between them with Naruto winning causing Saya to moan as they disconnect their faces flushed before getting back to dancing.

A few more hours laters most of others are knocked out and asleep except Naruto and his friends happily relaxing. "How are you coming with your kenjutsu Shizu-Chan?" Naruto asked getting a wide eye look from Saeko who always known Kenjutsu was for killing or dealing crippling blows. "I believe i am atleast Mid-High Jonin Na-kun." The ditsy blond smiled with an eerie glint in her eye making Takashi and Kota edge away from her carefully getting a round of laughter from Naruto and Rei.

Everyone calmed down only for their expressions to turn serious. "Guy's in the morning after we stock up on food and supplies, we need to head to Saya's home, but we're going to need the military jeep from Rika-chan's house to get there faster so what do you say?" He said getting nods from everyone who decide's that's the best course of action and go to their rooms to turn in.

Already in one day the world had gone to hell...

**Next Morning 12 PM**

Naruto is seen wearing his attire he wore in the war against Madara except his cloak is black with red flames and the Kanji for Heavenly etched on the back with his three blades sheathed two on his hip and one on his back. Checking his equipment he walks out with everyone and pulls out a scroll. **"FUIN!" **The estate disappear sin a poof of smoke while the scroll glows briefly indicating it is full.

Naruto turns on his heel his cloak billowing in the wind giving him a majestic look. "Let's Go." He ordered getting nods from everyone who began to run quietly to find Rika's house while keeping wary eyes on the alleyways and corpses with bite marks equipped with long blades from Naruto's home to fight them off.

A few more minutes they find what looks to be an abandoned store walking inside they get themselves some drinks to keep dehydration down, just as they were about to walk out they hear a scream looking out they see Rei being held hostage by a tall dark-skinned man.

Naruto narrowed his lone eye behind his hair before walking toward the man who was talking hysterically about how he was forced to kill his family while grabbing Rei's breasts roughly making his anger spike before blurring snatching the man up by his neck flooding the area with Ki.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now maggot." Naruto said in an even colder voice getting winces knowing Naruto who is known to punish those who harass girls like that he only got a spit of blood to the face from the man, only for Naruto to wipe it off as if it wasn't there. "If that's your choice how about you join them." Naruto said darkly before piercing his shoulder with lightning chakra paralysing him with blood leaking from his wound and dumping him on the ground.

"Let's go guys we need to hurry they are closing in since he screamed loud enough that the whole neighborhood heard us." He said ignoring the crazed man's screams of pain and fear before the others left him without sparing a glance rapists don't deserve to live (Damn Straight).

If they stayed they stayed they would have heard his squealing screams before dieing.

**(Azure: Umm is someone supposed to squeal like that?) (Shawn: I have no idea and I don't wanna know.)**

Naruto blinks. "Did anyone hear someone squealing just now?" He questioned getting negative shakes from his Rei and Yuuki before shrugging and continue their movement towards Rika's home. They found a spot for the others to rest on the bank next to the river.

Naruto looks around sniffing the air to see if anymore are nearby and finds none so he turns to the others. "Ok guy's Rika-Chan's house is just a few more miles up ahead so we're gonna have to sprint you guys ok with that." He said getting determined nods from everyone before running at their full speed down the road and come across a bridge with more of _them_ blocking their way only to be cut down by Naruto, Shizuka, and Kyoko along with Rei, Takashi, and Kota.

Naruto spun bisecting three zombies in one swing, turning to his left to a group of five zombies **"Katon: Dai Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** A giant white chinese dragon of fire expelled from his mouth searing the ground as it flew towards them and engulfed them in a blazing inferno knocking the rest down leaving them easy kills until he heard a scream looking back to see Saya and Yuuki surrounded narrowing his eyes he channeled wind chakra to the soles of his feet and released it **"Wind Style: Flash Step!"** He blurred from his spot to where Yuuki and Saya were decapitating all the zombies in the process of 1 second shocking them from his godly speed.

Saya breathes a sigh of relief at Naruto saving them. "You know Saya when we get to your home we are going to get you trained in using weapons." He said smiling a sadistic smile that made her panties moisten from the fantasies running through her head.

He looks to see the bridge clear and see's Rika's house in the distance and grins "Guys! Rika's house is just up ahead we're turning in there!" Everyone cheered at finally being able to rest since they were going for more than 9 hours straight.

They decided to run the rest of the way and finally reached their destination but curse to see Shido and his group in the bus right behind them so they decided to run inside quickly as Naruto made some clones to place barrier seals to keep Shido and his boys out.

Naruto looks around to find a clean kitchen, living room with leather couches and a main bedroom with a plasma 50' screen Tv and game systems with a large bathroom on the side getting cries of happiness from the guys making him snort at them in amusement.

The guys give him a mock glare. "Not all of us have unlimited stamina like you Naruto!" One of the guys ranted in jealousy getting a mischievous smirk from Naruto. "Are you mad just because my dick is 13 in and not erect." He teased making everything go silent.

Takashi and the other guys get a gloomy aura around them sobbing at not being so well-endowed as Naruto, while the girls are trying not to just strip and Rape Naruto. _'Must not Rape... Must Not Rape' _Saya and Rei repeated their mantra in their head.

Naruto grins smelling Yuuki and the others arousal so he decides to tease them as he throws his jacket off and slowly pulls his tight bodysuit showing his washboard abs of a 12-pack making Rei and Yuuki finger themselves slowly until Naruto took it off completely making them foam at the mouth as his chisled chest into display and his rock hard muscled arms with veins bulging as he flexs his biceps.

Yuuki trys to snap out of it but her perverted mind takes over as she suddenly leaps at him. "MINEEEE!" She shouted going for his pants till Naruto go's up in a poof of smoke leaving several horny ass girls wanting his meatstick.

They then started to chuckle ominously making the guys cower in the corner. "Fufufufu... Youwon't escape us Naruto-kun better make sure your door is locked because if it isn't we will be taking what's ours!" In the living room Naruto shivered for some reason and decided to sleep with one eye open.

"Hey! Naruto come up here you got to see this!" Takashi's voice yelled form upstairs getting Naruto's attention who hurries to see what he wants.

"Takashi what is it?" Naruto asked only for him to point at the TV showing a group of protestors making him groan in annoyance. "Are you fucking for real! Someone caused this to happen not the damn government even they aren't that stupid-" He was cut off as an officer shot the leader in the head. Boom Headshot!" He cackled not feeling sorry for some dumbass people who don't understand anything till he see's the guys giving him looks of disbelief.

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever man those assholes can get bent for all I care." He said shrugging getting a shake of heads from Takashi and Kota.

A hand suddenly reaches out to grab him. "Oooooh Ruto-kunnn..." Shizuka's voice said sultrily garbed in only a towel showing her supermodel body getting nosebleeds from everyone.

Naruto reaches up and caresses her cheeks getting a soft purr shocking the guys at how their sensei is acting like a pampered kitten around Naruto. "Mmh that feels good Na-kun." She said wrapping her arms around his torso looking at him with half-lidded eyes clouded with lust.

Takashi motions the guys to follow him to find a spot to sleep leaving Naruto and Shizuka alone. "Shizu-Chan that can wait till we get to Saya-Chans house... After that you and Yuuki can have me all night." He said huskily making her moan at how sexy he sounds and nods before going downstairs to put on some clothes.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly trying to get some form of sleep...

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

A scream alerted Naruto and the others running out to the balcony to search for the sound only to see a horrifying sight a tall blonde haired man with a red-haired little girl trying to get into the house till he was pierced through the chest by HUMANS!

"Kota..." Naruto said lowly getting the gun otaku's attention. "Provide cover fire with that sniper rifle, Takashi get the others loaded into the jeep we're getting out of here." He ordered getting a chrous of "Hai" before standing on the rail and jumping 15 feet into the air and stopping.

Naruto unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu and vanished in a swirl of wind towards the crying child...

**XxX With Alice XxX**

Alice sobs in sorrow and sadness. "Papa please don't leave me hic you have to get up!" She cried out to her dieing father who smiled sadly and wiped her tears away as his skin starts to pale. "Alice don't let my death weigh on you, get out of here and find help (Cough) I don't have much, time left always know i will love you Alice." He said as his eyes closed slowly with his daughter crying into his blood soaked chest.

Alice freezes as the moans and groans of _them _get closer looking up to her horror the zombies were converging on her looking hungry she backs into a wall and screams. "SOMEONE! HELP MEEEE!" She cried out in fear only for a shadow to loom over her and in a flash of silver the zombies were bisected at the waist and burned.

"It's ok you can open your eyes now." A voice said softly as she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful crystal blue eyes looking down at her with kindness making her hug the man tightly crying her heart out.

Naruto looks over at her father's dead body and scowls _"No child should lose their parents at such a young age especially not to some damn humans!" _He thought to himself before using a doton jutsu to give Alice's late father a proper burial with a lavender flower as the marking.

He snaps his head toward the entrance seeing it blocked and looks at a scared Alice putting her on his back. "Alice hold onto me tightly and whatever you do don't let go." He said seriously getting a nod from the little girl as she climbed on his back but looks down at a little puppy wagging his tail rapidly.

Naruto smiles at the little puppy "You want to come too pup?" He asked the dog who barked happily nodding his head as Naruto placed him in his big pocket so he won't fall and jumped on the top of the wall and walked with balance away from the zombies in time to see a yellow jeep with Saeko on top wearing only an apron.

He see's Kota with his sniper rifle on the roof with a demonic look in his eye."JACKPOT!" He shouted as he fires a round from his 50 cal. rifle piercing through a whole line of zombies with a shockwave knocking the rest over.

Naruto grins and jumps in the air. "Saeko-hime catch!" He yelled as Alice squealed in suprise when he tossed her to an airborn Saeko landing inside the jeep with Naruto on her side an arm wrapped around her shoulder and kissed her on the lips making her blush and look down shyly.

Naruto looked at Shizuka in the driver's seat. "STEP ON IT!" Shizuka grins as she slams her foot on the gas going at 60 mph running over a horde of zombies only to drive into a river making Naruto and the others sweatdrop.

"Tou-san." Naruto looked down to see Alice in his lap sleeping on his chest mumbling his name getting a soft smile from him and get's a chrous of "Aw's" from the girls including Saeko who leans on him rubbing her head into his neck.

Naruto smirks deviously and slowly slipped his fingers into her panties making her moan silently as he continued to pump his finger in and out kissing her neck making her wetter _"Kami-sama Ruto-kun you are driving me insane I can't hold it any longer!" _Saeko moaned inwardly before letting out a silent scream so no one would wake up as she orgasmed and slumped down panting with a blush on her face and gave him a predatory growl and leaned into his ear. "Me, You, Shizuka, and Yuuki will be having fun when we get to Saya's house!" He grinned as his whisker marks darkened giving him a feral look making Saeko bite his ear lightly before going to sleep.

Naruto chuckles as he closes his eyes with his girls around him, for the first time Naruto feels at peace in a place where he dosen't suffer the hatred of bigots from his dimension. _"I hope you are watching me Kaa-san, Tou-san." _He said mentally before sleeping with the only thought on surviving this apocalypse.

**END**

* * *

**Whew, thank you finally done with the first chapter I like doing long ones lets face it short story's are so anticlimatic.**

**I'd like to give a round of appaluse to my buddy Shawn129 for sending me this crossover challenge and allowing me to use his storie as the model.**

**Review please and for the love of god if you don't like Dark Naruto fics don't bitch just go read something else because I am sick of other writers flaming me just because i dont meet their expectations.**

**I would like to please note I will be doing a Juken Naruto fic where he hides his skills and power till graduation it will be a NaruxFemSasu harem give me some feedback on any other challenges you guy's want me to take including bashing stories.**

**This is Azure Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2-Meeting the Takagi's**

Rei yawns feeling the sun's ray's on her half naked body and felt Naruto's asleep body and smiled at seeing him hold her in his arms only to get a tic-mark seeing a sleepy Saeko snuggling her face into his pants with a perverted smile on her face making her eyebrow twitch and looked at Naruto who looked peaceful making her pinch his cheek making him blink before seeing Rei pinch his cheek's

"Rei-chan why are you pinching me?" He asked blankly getting a pointed finger at Saeko getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto and pokes her slightly making her eye's flutter slowly before she look's up with a bit of drool leaking from her mouth and blood from her nose.

Rei looked at her warily not wanting to know if she swung for the other team, while Naruto look's at her amused seeing the perverted look on her face _"No doubt she was having a perverted dream about me." _He mused inwardly and watched as she blushed wiping off the blood and drool.

He look's up seeing that it was morning and poked his head out to see Kota singing a song not meant for children to alice "Kota why are teaching Alice that song?" Naruto asked sweetly getting a nervous smile from Kota while Alice gave him an innocent look that made Naruto wonder if she is similar to his younger self before feeling the jeep touch land.

"Alright all the guy's out the ladies have to get dressed now move it!" Naruto ordered getting irritated grumbles form them before begrudgingly walking to a different side than the girls and got dressed into their own clones while some reloaded, cleaned or sharpened their weapons as Kota explained about the different weapons and how they work getting an amused look form Naruto at the gun otaku.

Naruto checked all of his equipment as well as cleaning his sword with a practiced eye and sealed away Ryujin Jakka and Benihime and kept Tensa Zangetsu strapped to his hip and meditated waiting for the girls to get done changing while sensing for any more of the undead and saw that there were none close by but kept his senses open for any threats.

"OI! Minna we're dressed!" Saya called out getting everyone's attention only for some of them to get nosebleeds from the girls erotic wear especially Saeko who's lingerie was on display effecting alot of them well, except Naruto who raised an eyebrow getting pouts from Saeko and the others not effecting their man.

Naruto moves up the hill to check the surroundings and to his joy he spots none of the undead "Oi! the coast is clear!" He shouted only for a jeep with Saya behind the wheel to fly over him getting a deadpan look from the giddy look in the pink haired girl and shakes his head at her acting like a little toddler before finding a spot on top of the keep with Rei while the others rode in the jeep as it drove through the empty streets.

"Don't you think it's strange we haven't encountered anymore of these undead?" Rei questioned suspiciously her hands edging toward the sniper rifle on her back with Naruto looking around more closely and was about to close his eye's when he heard someone shout.

"IT"S THEM!"

His eye's snapped open as he saw a bunch of them up ahead and stuck to the top with chakra holding Rei in place while Shizuka did sharp turns to avoid wrecking the car while Saya kept ordering her to stay focused and went down a long road only to their horror to find themselves heading toward a wire barricade.

"BRAKES!" Saya shouted only for them to crash into barricade from the tires slipping on the blood and intestines, when she was finally able to step on the brakes the momentum caused Naruto and Rei to fall forward in mid-air only for Naruto to hold her close as he flipped in mid-air landing in a crouch on the ground.

"You ok Rei-chan?" He asked concerned getting a nod from the girl who's eye's suddenly widened pointing down the street to see the horde of zombies closing in on them.

Kota pops out with his rifle and began unloading headshots taking out many of them only to find their numbers growing with Rei shooting with the others trying to thin the numbers while Naruto, Saeko, Kyouko,and Shizuka pick them apart with their swords.

Naruto dodges a bite from one of the undead and delivers a decapitating strike before shooting a beachball-sized blue fireball from his palm at a group of zombies burning them instantly before channeling chakra to the chain on Tensa's hilt as it extends and used the chain to swing the blade from a distance dismembering and decapitating more of them, but was quickly getting frustrated at the growing numbers annoying him only to see the undead heading toward the jeep.

He slams his blade against a pole trying to attract their attention while Shizuka, and Kyouko run back to assist them as Naruto and Saeko try to attract their attention just as they were about to be attacked a ball of water slammed into a group of undead knocking them back as people in firefighter outfits used water hoses to shoot blasts of water knocking more of them back while the others help the kids through the barricade till only Saeko and Naruto were on the otherside of the fence.

"Thank's for saving us." Saya said sincerely getting a feminine chuckle which made Naruto grin at the similar voice. "Why wouldn't i come to rescue my own daughter." Said a revealed Yuriko Takagi who smiled at her daughter who leapt into her arms with a teary smile on her face.

Naruto quickly snaps back to attention as the horde is closing in on them "We'll meet you guy's at the house!" He shouted getting nods from Saya and the others as he and Saeko ran to find shelter ending up in a motorsports shop.

"We got separated again huh?" Saeko mused getting a nod from Naruto as he look's around for a vehicle that can help them move quicker and stops at what look's like a motorboat and motions Saeko over.

A few minutes later a boat crashes through a pair of door's crushing a group of zombies beneath them and speed's down the street "WOOHOO!" Saeko shouted in glee getting a amused snort from Naruto at seeing the stoic Saeko act like a fat kid in a candy store before speeding up and wasn't able to turn before splashing into the water.

"Hey Saeko are you alright..." He trailed off see the purple bra and panties through Saeko's wet clothes getting an embarrassed blush from her and covers herself. "Can you give me some clothes Naruto-kun?" She asked getting a nod as he unseals a pair of anbu pants and a sleeveless tank top from a scroll getting a thankful nod from Saeko wo go's behind a bush to change while Naruto look's around see themselves on a small island with none of the undead around getting a sigh of relief allowing him to relax till Saeko came out in her new clothes getting a spike of arousal from Naruto at the tight clothes hugging her frame which she smirked at.

"You like me don't you Naruto?" She asked shyly getting a slow nod from Naruto which she smiles. "I know about the CRA Naruto-kun and i don't mind sharing." She giggled at his owlish look before promising to punish Shizuka for opening her big mouth.

At the mansion for some reason Shizuka got the urge o hide from Naruto before shrugging and getting back to her kata's.

Naruto and Saeko quickly got back to shore as the sun was just going down and had to cut through the park only to land intio a fountain with water AGAIN!

"Mou, Naruto-kun do you like getting me wet?" She asked seductively getting a cheeky grin from Naruto not denying that's what he was aiming for before her and Saeko jump out of the boat with the motor still running confusing Saeko.

"The noise will keep them distracted long enough for us to get to safety?" He explained getting a smirk at his well-thought plan before she turned to the zombie's walking toward and gained a bloodthirsty grin and began attacking them fiercely smashing heads and knocking them into the air getting a shocked look never thinking that Saeko would have a bloodlust similar to Kurama and gained a shocked look.

"She gained it because of her being around me and the youki i spilled out somehow got absorbed by her." He muttered in shock before seeing Saeko freeze and looked at what's wrong and had to feel sad for Saeko since the one's in front of them are children one of them was about to launch at her only for it's head to get severed and burned.

Saeko snapped out of it and ran with Naruto reaching a shrine soon and when they got inside she collapsed into a crying fit on his chest allowing him to rub her back softly whispering soothing words toward her. "Saeko it's alright i'm not disgusted at you it's my fault that you gained the bloodlust from my partner Kurama when absorbing my demonic energy." He explained getting a shocked look from Saeko which he explained the difference between malice and bloodlust allowing Saeko to relax.

"Would you say that if i enjoyed it?" She asked quietly only to yelp from Naruto flicking her forehead making her whine in pain. "Saeko if only you did it for a good reason i have no reason to judge you, now stop brooding." He said sternly getting a sheepish smile from the violet-haired girl who noticed a long sword on a pedestal an ornate red sheath and a red and gold hilt.

She unsheathed it examining the blade and found the edge to be sharp just to her liking, and saw Naruto give her an approving nod making her blush and her eye's cloud with lust as she saw him take off his coat and top exposing his muscles 12-pack to her until something in her mind took control of her body and approached Naruto with a sway in her hips.

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

Saeko strips herself till she was completely naked and began kissing Naruto with lust and want in her eye's making him smirk at the lustful look in her eye and grabbed her by the butt cheeks getting a moan from her and set her in his lap as he continued to make-out with her saliva being swapped and saw Saeko's pussy wetten with a patch of trimmed purple hair.

Naruto set's her on the ground and attacks the core between her legs making the horny Saeko moan in ecstasy from the pleasure he is giving her and pushed him deeper into her pussy. "More Naruto-kun!" She growled as her eye's turned emerald green with a slit in them while his turned an blazing red orange color and began sticking his tongue deeper into her hot velvety core getting screams of pleasure from the animalistic Saeko who started to grind her pussy in his mouth as he continued to hit all of her hotspots making her pleasure grow to new heights till she tried to hold back a scream but couldnt as he lightly bit her clit.

She threw her head back and screamed "I'M CUMMING!" Her juices splashed into his mouth which he quickly lapped while a panting Saeko got even more horny at the sight of her mate licking juices and decided she wanted enough foreplay and ripped his pants off of him showing his 12 in member shocking her _"It's not even fully erect, i'm going to have fun with this!" _She shouted in lust internally before Naruto grinded his cock against her wet pussy to lube it up so he'll have easier access while Saeko began to growl in frustration from the denial of pleasure before slamming her hips down on his cock as it pierces her barrier making her moan in pain and pleasure and started to rock her hips to let the pain subside and after it did for a few minutes she began bouncing up and down like a cowgirl moaning in immense pleasure form how deep his cock is pounding matching her thrusts equally.

Naruto reached up and groped her breasts rolling the pink nipple in his fingers making her pleasure and arousal spike. "OOOH! Naruto-sama! Harder!, Faster!" She growled in her throat getting a nod from Naruto and started thrusting deeper and faster into her womb which caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head while she was nearly close to an orgasm, and began to try and match his thrusts to get more pleasure.

A few more minutes later she felt a churning in her stomach while Naruto felt his cock twitch and was about to pull out only for Saeko to slam down more fiercely making him look at her wide-eyed which he got a lustful fanged smirk from the transformed Saeko.

"You are cumming inside me no discussions, and you are marking me first the girls got a problem with it they can take it up with me!" She growled before grunting as she slammed up and down fast and hard making her senses go haywire as she is getting so much pleasure her pussy clenched tightly.

"I'M CUMMING!" They shouted before Naruto's seed flowed into her womb by the buckets getting lustful moan from Saeko who released her juices mixing with Naruto's.

Naruto leaned near her neck and channeled his youki and bit her getting a pleasureable moan as a violet 9 tailed fox marking appeared on her collarbone which marked her as his mate and with a tired smile both fell asleep snuggling with each other as they formed a stronger bond.

**Lemon End!**

The next morning Naruto and Saeko yawned before seeing each other naked "That was the a most wonderful night Naruto-sama." She cooed seductively getting an amused chuckle from her alpha as he buckled his pants together and put on his shirt and coat and strapped Tensa to his hip while Saeko dresses in a purple colored anbu attire with the bracers strapped to her arms and legs and pulled the fingerless gloves on and clenched her fists popping her knuckles shocking her the enhanced strength getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"The Mate mark from me gives the same body based bloodline as me except your body and mind are increased by only a factor of 3 while mine's is 5 since i've had the bloodline longer than you which means you can use the same techniques as me!" he grinned seeing her giddy look obviously learning she is going to be able to use the same techniques as her mate made her feel extremely giddy and can't wait before strapping her katana to her hip and saw her eye's emerald green the same one's on that day.

She snorts. "I like my new eye's now i'm happy i shattered that drunk's entire shoulder with my old bokken for trying to get frisky with me only my Naruto-sama is allowed to do that." She said in mock haughtiness making him give her a shrewd look which she pouted at before walking outside to see the yard occupied by zombies.

Saeko felt her bloodlust awaken and gained a sadistic look in her eye before slowly unsheathing her katana which suddenly turned completely black with a feel of death to it and slashed at one of them sending a sharp wind slicing through a row of them.

"Impressive you can already launch a Kenatsu (Sword Pressure) just after the marking, i'll be training you to control your new enhancements, but for now let's get rid of these pests and get to the others!" Naruto grinned before flash stepping through the horde just as a group of them fell to pieces.

Saeko smirked before using her demon-enhanced speed to mow down a whole horde dancing around their attempts to grab her with inhuman like agility and flexibility blood spraying everywhere and on the last zombie she kicked it down before slamming her katana down shattering the ground leaving only a bloodstain on the ground.

She sighs in content at finally releasing all of that pent-up stress (An:Didn't they release all of that last nigh?) and jumped down to the street with Naruto cracking the ground before placing the sword on her shoulder before grinning at Naruto who was giving her an amused look. "Demon-Enhanced abilitie's so rock!" She crowed in delight getting a nod form Naruto who was agreeing these abilities are cool as fuck.

They began to sprint the whole way seeing their destination in the distance eager to reunite with their friends.

**(Takagi Manor)**

Zero's nose twitched before standing up with a wide grin and began barking happily getting everyone's attention including Yuriko who followed him to the balcony only for a jaw-dropped Kota to point north making them turn to where he pointed making their jaw's drop as well seeing Naruto and a transformed Saeko who was laughing at a snickering Naruto and licked his neck making Yuriko narrow her eye's as a black murderous aura formed around her making Takashi, Kot and the other guy's back away from her quickly not wanting to be in the crossfire, but were happy to see their friend and buddy.

Shizuka, and Kyouko jumped into the air with happy grins on their faces. "NARUTO-KUNNN!, SAEKO-CHANNN!" They shoute din happiness glomping a laughing Naruto and Saeko hugging them tightly at finally getting to see them again while the others charged toward them surrounding them with happy grins on their faces at seeing their lost friends again who had happy smiles on their faces and were talking and laughing loudly.

The guards who were walking by smirked seeing Naruto who their Yuriko-sama kept going on and on about and their smirk grew into grins seeing the blush on Yuriko's cheek's at how handsome Naruto has gotten since she last saw him and was wondering if the girls want to share before walking down to meet him.

Naruto see's Yuriko in his view having a blush with a happy smile on her face getting a grin at his favorite blossom queen. "Good to see you again Saku-jo-chan (Blossom Queen)" He smiled getting a darker blush from Yuriko who can't help but rub it in the face of the girls glaring at her for flirting with Naruto while Saya look's at her mother dryly (Saya and her parent's are on good terms thanks to Naruto so don't bitch).

Yuuki suddenly gained a perverted gleam in her eye and sashayed over to Naruto her hips swaying seductively with Shizuka, Rei, and Kyouko copying her movements and began dragging him toward the house just as the doors closed and all of a sudden Moans, growls,howls, grunts, and screams echoed throughout the entire yard making alot of women and men blush while Yuriko got a perverted grin on her face including Saya who ran inside leaving her mother with the others until her voice screamed out.

"YESSSS! NARUTO-SAMAAAA!" Saya howled in a pleasured voice.

Many women went to sleep that night with many perverted dreams of a crimson haired adnois, while the guy's were grumbling from the constant banging of a headboard depriving many of their sleep cursing Naruto's inhuman stamina!

**(Morning 6:00 AM)**

Naruto strolled into the kitchen with a silly grin on his face as the guy's stared at him with blank look's as he whipped himself some french toast and began to eat while Saya, Rei, Shizuka, and Kyouko walked in with a limp and perverted grins on their faces making many of the female students and older women glare at them with envy.

Naruto finally noticed the looks sent at them and put on an innocent look. "What?" The guy's blank looks turned into jealous glares. "How the hell can you have such stamina it's not fair!" They ranted childishly at a teenager having more stamina than them.

"You're just mad just because my dick is bigger than yours!" He said in a singsong voice making the women snicker at their manhood being challenged while the guy's got defiant looks in their eyes.

"Prove It!" Kota challenged only to get an evil smirk from Naruto.

_"You just marked your own grave Kota!" _Naruto thought evilly before standing up and literally lowered his anbu pants showing he had no boxers underneath showing his junk to the world with the men falling to the ground crying at the unfairness of a teenager having better equipment than them while the females stare at it with drool leaking from their mouths and massive nosebleeds.

"How long is that?" One of the female students whispered which Naruto heard and smirked wider.

"13 inches and 4 inches thick." He said smugly making the girls shoot into the walls with massive nosebleeds except Yuriko who is planning on doing some dirty things to him in his sleep while the guy's are whining and crying like little children at their pride being damaged cursing Naruto to the deepest pits of hell!

Naruto snapped his head toward the outside hearing cars pulling in and grinned sensing a familiar life-force. "Uncle Takagi's back!" He smiled, but paled when he realized he deflowered his surrogate uncles daughter and had his wife giving him the doe eye's.

_"I'm in trouble!" _He thought wondering if he should barricade himself in his room only to hear Sojouro speaking to the people outside about the man who sacrificed himself by getting bitten to save them and watched as he decapitated the infected guard getting a frown from Kota who is thinking swords are obsolete.

"Swords are obsolete." He muttered getting a pointed look from Naruto.

"Kota you better not start this shit right now if you do i will beat your ass for that idiotic thinking!" He warned Kota who squeaked fearfully at the narrowed eye's from Naruto.

"Sorry got carried away." Kota said sheepishly getting a blank look form Naruto and Saya not believing him and walked off to the armory to practice his shooting while Naruto and the others met Sojouro who instantly put Naruto in a headlock when he came into view.

"So you deflowered my little girl, for shame Musuko." Sojouro smiled nastily getting a scared look from Naruto who is trying to overpower Sojouro while looking at Yuriko to help him.

"Sojouro let Naruto-kun go it was gonna happen eventually." She said boredly getting a pout from stoic Takagi family head.

He see's the look of love in his wife's eye's and shakes his head in amusement. "Going after little boy's Yuriko didn't think you were into that?" He asked innocently making Yuriko quirk an eyebrow with a mischievous look in her eye making Naruto run away with a dust cloud following him getting confused looks from Takashi and the others who suddenly paled remembering what happened yesterday and ran in the same direction.

"NARUTO WAIT FOR US!" They yelled with scared looks in their eye's.

"Naruto apparently had a go with Saeko, Saya, Kyouko, Rei-chan, and Shizuka-chan last night keeping everyone up." She laughed her ass off seeing Sojouro's head turn mechanically toward the direction where Naruto ran before a crimson aura flared around him with a demonic look in his eye.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" He roared dashing down the hallway his sword out and later boom's, crashes, and screams of fear sounded throughout the manor as Sojouro chased Naruto and his friends through the entire place comically with Naruto having to dodge the strikes from a furious Sojouro for his surrogate son having an orgy with his daughter while Saya is trying to calm him down until it was raining outside as a rain soaked Naruto, Saya and Sojouro came in laughing.

"So you bloodied that snake Shido's face that bad?" He asked Naruto with mirth getting snickers form Takashi and Kota who recalled seeing the twitching body of Shido.

Naruto saw Saya along with Takashi and Kota walk toward a tent where arguing was being heard getting narrowed eyes from Naruto and Sojouro.

"No doubt remains of those protestors are arguing again, they obviously haven't learned their lesson from seeing the leader get killed on the bridge." Naruto muttered darkly before hearing Saya shout at them with rage getting worried looks from Yuriko and Sojouro seeing Naruto walk to the tent with a dark look in his eye Tensa in his hand.

(With Saya)

"Would you like to repeat that old woman." Saya said coldly getting a sneer from a pompous looking woman.

"I said the adults should be the ones to make decisions around here not some spoiled brat like you!" The woman said crazed.

"On who's authority woman!" Naruto's voice boomed making the protestors scowl at him.

Naruto walked in with his daito out glowing eerily eyeing them with a disgusted frown. "You assholes have no experience in fighting these things and think you can reverse them back to normal?" He questioned in disgust shaking his head.

"You are fools." They started to shout and accuse him at him not knowing what he is talking about only to get a snort from Naruto at the naivety of these morons who aren't thinking straight.

"Once someone is bitten the virus spreads through their bloodstream slowly killing the cell's inside the body used to fight off diseases and infections while slowly killing the brains functions that allow you to think rationally leaving them with a sub-par intelligence and the need to feed on living flesh which they see us as their food, but you idiots are too stupid to see it and you blame the government when you do not know all of the facts." He said coldly ignoring their taunts.

"If they get in here don't expect for me or the others to aid you from becoming a buffet for some starved undead good riddance hope you live your last moments carefully." He said over his shoulder with Takashi and Kota giving them looks of pity before walking out following Naruto leaving Saya with them.

Saya stared them with a hard look and smiles coldly making their spines get a chill. "Hope you enjoy your last moments gratefully wouldn't want to get turned into a meal for some undead ja ne!" She said sweetly before skipping toward Naruto as they get a sense of foreboding.

(1 hour later)

Naruto sighs as he flicks a cigarette away down to the ground as he sits on the rooftop while looking around for any undead only to narrow his eye's seeing a familiar bus with a orange-haired girl in one of the windows with a blush on her face making his eye's narrow into slits seeing Shido manipulate another innocent girl and jumps down falling to the ground causing a crater to form under his feet.

"Open the gate let them in!" He ordered the guards who nodded before opening the gates as the bus drove in before the girl saw him and gave him a pleading look getting a nod as she jumps out and into his arms crying before he tells her to go inside just as Rei and the others come into view, but scowl deeply at seeing the same bus Shido commandeered.

"Let's go inside let them stay for a day, but if they try anything." He did a slitting motion at his throat getting nods from Saeko and the others as Tsunoda and the others come into view just as Naruto glanced at them before walking away.

(Later at Night)

The door to Rei's door clicks as Shido walks in not seeing Saeko and Rei with their weapons and as he stuck his head in she smashed her bo-staff into his neck knocking him down just as Tsunoda and his friends were tossed through the walls with their pants down with a pissed off Shizuka and Naruto walking through the hole as Sojouro and his guards barge into the room and narrow their eye's seeing the half dressed state of the guests.

Naruto grabs Shido by the throat lifting him up as his feet dangled in the air. "You dare try to rape my daughter Alice!" Naruto snarled before bashing his head against the wall causing Tsunoda and the others to attack Naruto not seeing his cold smirk before they screamed as 5 hands of black electricity burst through their chest's showing clones of Saeko and Rei with their eye's glowing Saeko's emerald green and Rei's an amber gold.

Naruto turned to Rei, Yuuki and Kyouko and held Shido out to them "Ladies would you do the honours?" He asked sweetly as dark smirks crossed their faces only for Yuriko to raise her hand getting a confused look from the girls, but gasped seeing her eye's glow a scarlet red with a black scalera before her hand sparked with red lightning.

Sojouro smirks at Naruto before walking awa "Take care of Yuriko-chan for me will you Naruto?" He asked getting a determined nod from Naruto as Sojouro gives him a grateful nod.

"Ready?"

"NOW!" He shouted before tossing Shido through the ceiling as Naruto along with Rei, Saeko, Kyouko, and Yuriko and Yuuki jumped into the air forming hand signs before stopping on the dragon seal.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan No Jutsu!" Kyouko shouted as a dragon made of lightning formed behind her.

"Doton: Doryuudan No Jutsu!" Shizuka shouted a dragon of earth forming from the ground.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" Saeko yelled as water gathered in the air forming a gigantic dragon of water.

"Katon: Dai Ryuudan No Jutsu!" Yuriko Shouted breathing out a crimson fire dragon.

"Futon: Furyuudan No Jutsu!" Yuuki shouted blowing out a dragon of wind.

"Katon: Tajuu Ryuuka No Jutsu!" Rei shouted blasting multiple dragon flame bombs from her mouth.

"Enton: Enryuudan No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted blasting a massive dragon of black flames from his mouth combining the dragons into one as it headed toward a screaming Shido.

"Flash Fire Dragon Combination!" They shouted in unison as chakra blasted off of them a aura of different colors enveloping them as their hair blew in the wind.

"SHI-NE!" They roared as the multi-colored dragon consumed Shido before exploding causing a shockwave wave to knock everyone over except Naruto and his mates who saw nothing left of Shido not even ashes and smirked before high fiving each other with satisfied grins on their face and were about to head back inside when one of the guards shouted.

"THE UNDEAD ARE BREAKING THROUGH!"

Shit has just about hit the fan!

"Everyone go and destroy them all!" Naruto roared as him and his mates were enveloped in chakra aura's

Black for Naruto, violet for Saeko, Gold for Rei, Pink for Yuriko, Orange for Saya, Red for Yuuki, Cyan blue for Shizuka, dark blue for Kyouko as they jumped into the air firing elemental dragons and sword pressure waves raining down on the hordes gathering on the outside of the gates.

"IKUSO!" They roared before descending down on them like heaven's judgement!

* * *

**HELL YEA AWESOME CHAPTER EVEN IF IT WASN'T THAT LONG EPIC ENDING THOUGH!**

**IF ANYONE LIKED THE ENDING SEND ME EPIC REVIEWS ON A GOOD JOB I DID!**

**NOTE I WILL BE DOING SOME OF MY OWN CROSSOVERS FOR A WHILE SO UPDATES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD!**

**JA NE!**

**AZURE OUT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
